Berliner Herbsttreffen zur Museumsdokumentation 2009
Das Berliner Herbsttreffen zur Museumsdokumentation 2009 fand vom 12. bis 14. Oktober in statt. 12.10.2009 Sammlungen im Netz – Was und wem bringt das etwas? Karin Kühling, Stadtgeschichtliches Museum Leipzig; Carlos Saro, ZIB Angebote im Internet * eigene Internetseite ** ZOO Leipzig, Privatpersonen * BAM-Portal * EUROPEANA ** Iceland Academy of the Art, Privatpersonen (Schauspielerin Julie Axelson) * Kalliope ** Reaktionen von Experten (Max-Reger-Institut, Weber-Gesamtausgabe, Accademia di architettura Mendrisio (CH) Technische Grundlagen (Carlos Saro) * virtueller Server; Apache, CGI, Perl, GOS * museumdat * Aktualisierung: 4x jährlich * Portala BAM, Europeane * 265000 Datensätze, 190000 Bilder konretere Anfragen, Mehrarbeit für Museumsmitarbeiter (u.a. mehr Leihanfragen), Urheberrechtsproblematik, Zielgruppe, Originaldaten oder nur überarbeitete Datensätze Fragen Verlinkungsmöglichkeiten (stabile URL)? – JA, solange Obj. in Datenbank Suche nach GOS-Nr.: ID? Wandel Rolle Museum: Bildungsfunktion nicht mehr nur über Ausstellungen Kontrolle der Informationen von Privatpersonen? Ja, Quellen werden nachgefragt. Pflichtfelder für Internetpräsentation? nein unkontrollierte Originaldaten, geringerer Standard der Datenqualität? Virtuelles Kupferstichkabinett. Ein DFG-Projekt Christiane Pagel, Herzog Anton Ulrich-Museum, Braunschweig Webseitehttp://www.virtuelles-kupferstichkabinett.de ca. 40000 Bl., Okt. 2009 >26000 Bl. gefördert DFG, Kooperation Bildindex Marburg Graphiksammlungen Braunschweig (Herzog Anton Ullrich Museum) und Wolfenbüttel (Bibliothek): bis 1928 Verschiebungen und Austausch von Beständen, daher in (moderner) Fachliteratur oft ältere (und heute falsche) Standorte tradiert! Auflagendrucke und doch Unikate zusätzlich Iconclass-Notationen MySQL-Datenbank (Eigenentwicklung) möglichst viel kontrolliertes Vokabular, PND * Schlagwort ** wachsender Index (eigene Verschlagwortung) ** Iconclass parallel dazu (Foto Marburg) assoziative Suche: Suchfilter ausgehend vom angezeigten Datensatz anwählen Bildanzeige: Zoomify Topographischer Index und Kartenanzeige (TGN Getty, Koordinaten) Permanente URL Sonderformate, z.B. Riesenholzschnitte: * Datensatz je Einzelblatt + * Datensatz für Gesamtwerk schnell publiziert (auch unkorrigiert), daher wird großer Druck empfunden, möglichst schnell Korrekturen anzubringen Fragen Lizenz? "abgespeckte Version" (Bilder) Verschlagwortung: Vereinheitlichung, Thesaurus? beabsichtigt Langzeitarchivierung? findet statt Redaktionssystem? Nein, alles sofort Online (auch Karteikarten sind fehlerhaft!) Web2.0-Technologien für ein mobiles, multimediales Museum Jürgen Sieck, HTW-Berlin EMIKA (HTW, Jüdisches Museum): RFID+PDA, kleine Geschichten * Objekte, Geschichten, Ausprobieren POSEIDON (HU, HTW, Bitmanufaktur, Acoustiguide, Jüd. Museum) * positions- und kontextsensitive Dienste (OpenBeacon.org, WLAN) ** Softwarekopplung für verschiedene Geräte ** Kontextinformation (Position, Zeit, Nutzer, Sensordaten) ** z.B. Besucher pro Tag? Wieviel Besucher JETZT im Museum? RFID-basiertes Eintrittskartensystem * Löffel mit RFID ** Besucherinteresse wird erfaßt ** Mehrwert für Besucher durch Auswertung anschließend im Internet Hardmut: Mobiles Museum * Vor- und Nachbereitung von Museumsbesuchen: Rückmeldungen, Identifikation, Interaktivität (Upload, user generated content) * Mobiles Gerät, Interaktion, Projektaufgaben, Cross-Linking (Informationsaustausch zwischen Besuchern), Upload (Information von Besuchern) * Digitalisierung ** digitales Archiv (semantische Referenzen zwischen Objekten, Tags & Tagclouds, geogr. Zuordnung EIDIS Kooperation mit Berlinischer Galerie (zetcom, Virtual Gallerie, HTW) Webseitehttp://inka.htw-berlin.de/wci Arbeitsgruppe: AG Datenaustausch museumdat v1.7 = LIDO v0.7 Lightweight Information Describing Objects Stand der Entwicklung museumdat / LIDO * Okt. 2007: museumdat 1.0 * Jan. 2008: Berufung einer Arbeitsgruppe CDWA Lite / museumdat zur Zusammenführung beider Formate in ein gemeinsames Schema * Nov. 2008 Arbeitstreffen während MCN Washington * Juni 2009 Arbeitstreffen mit Collections Trust zur Integration von SPECTRUM Anforderungen * Schema-Version museumdat 1.7 ** Entscheidung für LIDO (v0.7) als zentrales Metadatenformat im ATHENA-Projekt ** Einigung der CDWA Lite / museumdat Working Group md 1.7=LIDO 0.7: gemeinsamer Schema-Vorschlag ** Sept. 2009: Gründung der CIDOC Working Group "Data harvesting and interchange" (chairs: Erin Coburn, Regine Stein) ** Aktuell: Testphase, Diskussion der Communities ** Launch von LIDO 1.0 voraussichtlich Frühjahr 2010 (wird wohl CDWA Lite und SPECTRUM XML ersetzen) museumdat 1.7 / LIDO 0.7: Vorstellung und Diskussion der Neuerungen * XML Schema for Contributing Content to Cultural Heritage Repositories * Bereitstellung von Metadaten und Fotos zu einem Objekt * Datensatz soll vollständige Informationen enthalten * wenige Pflichtangaben, jedoch semantisch reichhaltiges Format * Verlinkung in den "Heim"-Kontext * Unterscheidung von Anzeige- und Index-Elementen * Möglichkeit zur Referenzierung kontrollierter Vokabulare * Weiterentwicklung ** Übergang von Elementen zu Complex Types ** Volle Unterstützung multilingualer Angaben ** Revidiertes Handling von Anzeige- und Indexelementen ** Neues Identifier-Handling ** Ausbau der ereignisorientierten Modellierung ** Verfeinerung des Subject/Thema Elements * Basic structure ** Root element (lido:lidoWrap) ** Record (lido:lido) *** Identifier for the record (lido:identifier) *** (CRM-) Category of the described object (lido:category) **** physical object / conceptional object *** Wrapper for descriptive metadata (lido:descriptiveMetadata) *** Wrapper for administrative metadata (lido:administrativeMetadata) Frage: Charakter Draft oder Standard? Konzeptionell weitgehend von Communities akzeptiert, bisher nicht als ISO-Standard beabsichtigt; Fokus z.Zt. Publikation inhaltlicher Erschließungsdaten * Unterstützung multilingualer Angaben ** xml:lang: Pflichtattribut in descriptiveMetadata und administrativeMetadata * zusammengehörige Anzeige- und Indexelemente werden zu Sets zusammengefaßt (Unterschied zu museumdat 1.0) * Identifier Handling ** eigener Type lido:identifier (ersetzt die Attribute termsource/termsourceID) ** Identifier sind wiederholbar * Umfang ** Object Classifications ** Object Identifications ** Events ** Relations ** Administrative Metadata * Bezug zwischen Objekt und Personen-, Zeit-, Ortsangaben ** Obj. beteiligt an einem Ereignis mit bestimmten Akteuren, zu bestimmter Zeit, an bestimmtem Ort ** ODER ** Thema/Inhalt des Objekt: bildet es ab * Event: statt 4 (Event Type, E Actor E Date E Place) noch zusätzlich ** Event Identifier, Role in Event (wegen Kompatibilität zum CIDOC CRM Core), Culture, Event Method, Materials/Technique, Thing Present*, Event Related*, Event description Vorschlag zur Modifizierung des Event Type * eventType ** eventTypeBasic (creation, production, find, use, acquisition, modification, end of existence, other_event) ** eventTypeRefined (Verweis in kontrollirtes Vokabular, das auf Unterklassen von CRM E5 Event aufbaut) * Subject / Thema ** Extent Subject ** Subject Concept lido:concept *** IconClass ** Subject Actor lido:actorSet ** S Date lido:dateSet ** S Place lido:placeSet ** S Event lido:eventSet *** Beschreibung einer Fotografie ** S Object lido:objectSet * Actor ** Actor ID ** Name Actor Set ** Nationality ** Vital Dates ** Gender * Place * Foto als Objektbeleg (z.B. Foto Marburg) ODER als Sammlungsobjekt (z.B. Albertina) * Date ** Earliest Date ** Latest Date ** Period Name Zusammenfassung * Pflichtelemente ** neu: LIDO-RecordID ** Objekttyp, Titel, Datensatz-Quelle 13.10.2009 Kurzpräsentationen von Museumssoftware adlib Adlib Museum 4.2 * Thesaurusverwaltung ** Kandidaten ** Effizientes "Aufräumen" * Suche nach Zeitspannen * Standortverwaltung * "Record authorisation" digicult * verschiedene Module * ca. 70 Museen Schleswig-Holstein, Hamburg, Saarland * digiCULT-Verbund Genossenschaft im Aufbau (nach Auslaufen der Förderung Ende 2010) * lokale Datenerfassung, zentrale Vokabulare/Objektdaten – von dort Bereitstellung für Webservice * offene Software-Architektur * digiCULT.web: Die Software-Zukunft ** ausschließlich open-Source Software * digiCULT.xTree ** Listen, Klassifikationen, Thesauri ** technische Grundlage: Museumsvokabular.dehttp://www.museumsvokabular.de * digiCULT.meta ** Import/Export museumdat/LIDO ** Daten sammeln und vernetzen * digiCULT.portal ** Internet- und Intranetlösungen FirstRumos * Freilichtmuseum am Kiekeberg * Einsatz in ca. 300 Museen und Archiven in DE und Österreich TMS * 600 Kunden weltweit (z.B. Stadt Düsseldorf) * Ausstellungen und Leihverkehr in einem Modul * AAT, TGN mitgeliefert * eMuseum * eMuseum Network (u.a. LIDO) p4-systems * Museumsbild.dehttp://www.museumsbild.de * Geiser Consultinghttp://www.geiser-consulting.de * Pilotprojekt bis Ende 2010 * Deutsches Technikmuseum IMDAS imdas pro & ThesauriX Johanneum.athttp://www.johanneum.at * ThesauriX ** Administrationstool für zentrale Verwaltung von Thesauri ** Verteilung von Thesauri * imdas pro & ThesauriX ** Koppelung ** Polyhierarchie geplant Faust Land Software-Entwicklunghttp://www.land-software.de Faust 6 Museen, Bibliotheken, Archive, Patentverwaltung u.a. Referenzbildung auf Stamm- / Normdaten * Erfassungshilfen ** Vorbesetzen von Feldern ** autom. Indexierung ** spezielle Datmsformate ** Bildung von Feldverbünden ** Doublettensuche easydb programmfabrik GmbH seit 2006 easydb.museum >70 Installationen Census.dehttp://www.census.de webbasiert * easydb.museum ** Museumsmanagementsystem ** kundenindividuelles Datenmodell ** Rechtemanagement ** Unterstützung von Arbeitsabläufen ** modularer Aufbau ** plattformunabhängig ** modernes Lizenzmodell (nur open source): einmalige Zahlung für Applikation * easydb creator ** integriertes Tool für Anpassungen (HTML, CSS) ** live-Update * Schnittstellen ** XML Export ** csv Import ** SWD, PND, GKD ** easydb Connector (mit anderen easydb-Installationen) daphne Robotron Datenbank-Software GmbH Webseitehttp://www.robotron-daphne.de/index.html Release 2 Restitution- und Provenienzrecherche * Datenmodell ** Grunddaten ** Spezialdaten *** vom Administrartor jederzeit definierbar ** Forschungsdaten, beliebige Wort-, Material- und Techniklisten über Redaktionsanwendung * dokumentiertes Datenmodell (Investitionssicherheit) * Masken skalierbar und veränderbar (Nutzer! & administrierbar) * Autovervollständigung * Integratione ** OpenStreetMap ** HD View ** Google Technologie und AJAX * Schnittstellen ** XML Export ** Datenübernahme aus Vorgängersystemen ** OpenSource-Berichtsgenerator (ODF, XLS, PDF, …) ** API auf Datenmodul über Web-Service * Benutzerverwaltung mit Rollenkonzept Hida HiDA 4.3 erscheint zur Exponatec 2009 * Standardregelwerke: LNM, WMA, IDM, CIDOC ... * direkter museumdat-Export ab 4.3 * Fachliche Prozeßunterstützung * Veranstaltungsmanagement (open source Technologie) * neue Version HiDA4web * MEXeditor (Midosa-Editor in XML-Standards) ** MEX für museumdat / LIDO APS 2.0 Art Publishing System Webseitehttp://www.aps-info.de Dokumentation & Publikation * offenes Datenmodell ** integrierte Verwaltung digitaler Medien * offene Vernetzungsmöglichkeiten * Editor für verteilte Teams (Java client) * mehrere Dokumentarten in einer Datenbank ** importierte Daten müssen nicht konvertiert werden ** komplexe Indizierung * Drittsysteme: OAI-PMH 2.0 * Schnittstellen zu: Web-Browser, Web-Suchmaschinen * Konfigurierbare Prüfungen von Dokumentationsregeln * Lizenzierung ** nach Projektkomplexität ** keine Lizenzgebühren pro Arbeitsplatz MuseumPlus * neu: Barcelona * Louvre (betreut von Paris, Bern) ** noch ca. 1,5 Jahre * Highlights 2010 ** Views (verschiedene Erfassungsmasken) ** Volltextsuche ** Leuchtpult erweitert ** Standorte / Inventur ** Media-EXIF, IPTC ** Import/Export Interface – Marc, EAD usw. ** Museumdat/LIDO) – Museumvok ** eMuseumPlus Google Ready *** Suchbarkeit über Google GOS Hierarchische Datenstruktur * eigene Scriptsprache ** batch-fähig ** systematische Korrekturen ** Ex- und Import * Intranetdatenbanken ** Demohttp://paperino.zib.de/demo/dhm_dauer.php ** MySQL, XML, XSLT, PHP, Ajax * Internet ** Stadtgeschichtl. Mus Lpz ** DHM ** Sonderauftrag Linz DHM ** Central Collecting Point München DHM Mit ATHENA Museumsdaten zur „Europeana“ Monika Hagedorn-Saupe Access to cultural heritage networks across Europehttp://www.athenaeurope.org eContentplus (EU-Programm, bis 2011) Prototyphttp://europeana.eu Datenmodell: erweitertes Dublin Core (ESE) einzelne Einrichtungen sollen über "Aggregatoren" (z.B. The European Library, Athena: für Museen, BAM) an Europeana liefern * dt. Partner ** IfM ** Bibliotheks-Service Zentrum Konstanz (MUSIS Team) * Vorhaben ** Ermitteln der Datenstandards (neben vielen lokalen museumdat und spectrum) *** durch Zusammenführung von museumdat mit spectrum-XML wird vorauss. LIDO der Standard sein ** Ermitteln der verwendeten Terminologien (Umfrage läuft z.Zt.) ** Ermitteln der Inhalte ** Kommunikation mit Museen ** Best Practice Beispiele ** Ermittlung der Rechtssituation ** Aufbau eines Repositories ** Entwicklung von Tools zur Datenlieferung * 5.11. Stuttgart, 18.11. Köln: dt. ATHENA-Veranstaltungen Fragen Multilingualität? verschiedene Großprojekte u.a. Niederlande, Library of Congress Nutzung der Sprachversionen von Wikipedia? Europeana Connect/Nationalbibliothek Luxemburg: Europeana Licensing Framework und Museen Patrick Peiffer EuropeanaConnect WP4 * Data ** Content ** Previews ** Metadata ** Context Resources ** Europeana Data (generiert aus Metadaten durch Anreicherung, Veränderung, Übersetzung) * Parties ** Data Providers ** Data Aggregators ** Europeana (EDL Foundation) ** Endnutzer ("Dritte") * Standardverträge (EDL Stiftung) mit Optionen ** "Clean hands model": Rechte sind durch Datenlieferer geklärt * Optionen ** Metadata ** Preview ** Rechte Informationen über Content Optionen * Metadaten-Rechte ** keine Optionen ** Namensnennung der Institution immer gegeben * Kommerzielle Nutzung: Metadaten, Previews ** ja/nein ** Zugänglichmachung neben Werbung ist keine kommerzielle Nutzung * Nutzung durch Dritte ** Sharing von Metadaten ist immer erlaubt, Modalitäten entsprechend gewählter Optionen ** Sharing von Previews kann verboten werden ** BY-SA, BY-NC-SA, BY-ND, BY-ND-NC ** auch ähnliche Nutzungsbedingungen sollen durch Europeana angeboten warden * Spezialfälle ** gemeinfreie Metadaten / Previews * Rechte Informationen über Content ** Zweck: Filterung nach Rechte-Status des Content durch Endnutzer ** Set *** unbekannt *** Gemeinfre *** Offene Lizenzen *** Restricted use *** Andere? * Clean Hands Model ** no third party rights are violated ** applies also to Data Aggregators * Festlegung der Rechte ** Papier: sammlungsweit ** elektronisch: auf Datensatz bezogen () * Licensing conditions always "travel" with third parties who reuse (Share alike) ** NO revocation of validly obtained licensing conditions and valid re-uses from third level parties * Making re-use choices for third parties ** online re-use includes practices of collaboration. transformation and making available in different contexts ** not one-to-many but many-to-many ** online re-use is by definition a public re-use ** knowledge society, NO restricting use to "teaching and scientific" ** collaboration with Wikipedia requires PD or CC-BY, CC-BY-SA ** The current gap between data and content licensing must be overcome to move into next generation "linked data" technologies, where ownership and copying are conceptually different Digitalisierungsprojekte für die Europeana. Überlegungen zum Sinn anläßlich des gerade angelaufenen MIMO-Projekts (Musical Instrument Museums Online) Maurice Mengel und Susanna Schulz Ethnologisches Museum, Berlin * MIMO: Musical Instrument Museums Online ** Sept. 2009-Aug. 2011 * OAI, museumdat? ** kein eigenes Portal, sondern z.Zt. Europeana * Kritik an Europeana ** zu hohe Kosten für Organisation ** derzeitige Möglichkeiten unter dem aktuell möglichen techn. Niveau (z.B. keine 3-D-Scan) * EM: Abt. für Musikethnologie, Medien-Technik und Berliner Phonogramm-Archiv ** 2 Haupt-Sammelgebiete *** Ton- und Videoaufnahmen *** Musikinstrumente ** ca. 7000 Musikinstrumente ** nur rudimentäre digitale Objektdaten ** wohl >600 analoge Fotos Innovation und Technologietransfer - Moderne Verfahren der Depotverwaltung und Funddokumentation am Landesamt für Archäologie in Dresden Robert Reiß, Zentrale Fachdienste, Landesamt für Archäologie, Dresden Grundlage: Schatzregal, daher zentrale Verwaltung archäolog. Denkmäler und Funde (Landesamt für Archäologie) histor. Bemühungen um Zentralisierung "Sachsen-Kartei" (1950er Jahre) * Problem: Abgabe bzw. Nichtaufnahme archäolog. Funde * Archäolog. Archiv Sachsen (AAS) Dresden-Klotzsche ** seit Mitte der 1990er Jahre ** z.Zt. ca. 17 Mio. Obj. ** Barcodes zur Verwaltung ** MS Access, z.Zt. Migration zu SQL * Computergesteuertes Beschriftungsgerät, z.Zt. Prototyp (ca. 50000 EUR) ** berührungsfrei ** schwarze u. weiße Tinte, schnelltrocknend ** >100 Obj. / h * Dokumentation mit 3-D-Scans (Scanner ca. 50000 EUR) ** automat. Umsetzung (neu entwickelte Software, TU Chemnitz) in Fundzeichnungen, Abwicklungen, Abnahme von Maßen Wird aus „museumdat“ „LIDO“? Neuere Entwicklungen zum Harvesting-Format für Museumsdaten Regine Stein, Bildarchiv FotoMarburg * vgl. oben Richtlinienkompetenz. Stand der Arbeiten an Spectrum und Ausblick Regina Smolnik, Landesarchäologin, Landesamt für Archäologie, Dresden Berichte aus den Arbeitsgruppen AG Sammlungsmanagementhttp://www.ag-sammlungsmanagement.de aktuell: Version 3.2 Rohübersetzung v3.1: 2009 noch nicht fertig * Policy = dt. Richtlinie ** Voraussetzung für alle Arbeitsvorgänge ** Qualitätsmanagement ** Bedeutung für einheitliches Handeln ** Verbindlichkeit: Voraussetzung für Effektivität * Richtlinienkompetenz ** wann ** unter welchen Umständen ** wer entscheidet ** durch wen? Information an wen? ** wie und in welcher Reihenfolge * Einigung auf Standards ** Arbeitsebene ** Leitungsebene ** keine Festschreibung eines unzureichenden Zustands ** Ableitung von Richtlinien aus Standards (Konsistenzprüfung zwischen Standards und Richtlinien) ** Schriftlichkeit unabdingbar, regelmäßige Erinnerung * 01.02.2010 in Dresden: 2. Tagung der AG Sammlungsmanagement 14.10.2009 Ein Jahr d:kult online Stefan Farber, Kulturamt Düsseldorf Webseitehttp://www.duesseldorf.de/kultur/kulturamt/dkult Jan. 2003-Juli 2004 Bedarfsanalyse und Ausschreibung Aug. 2004-Aug. 2007 Implementierung, Anpassung und Pilotbetrieb seit Sept. 2007 Dauerbetrieb und Erweiterung * von eMuseum (TMS) bedingte Technologie (ASP) wurde aus Sicherheitsgründen von Düsseldorf abgelehnt ** zukünftig auf Java basierende Lösung (wird z.Zt. umgesetzt) * Herausforderungen ** aktive und konstante Beteiligung aller Institute ** Vorbehalte in Bezug auf das Internet generell ** sehr unterschiedliche Erwartungen an System ** Qualitätsmanagement ** Urheber-, Verwertungs- und Persönlichkeitsrechte ** Integration in bestehende Infrastruktur ** Adaption neuer technischer Entwicklungen * What's next ** … ** Verbesserung der Usability und Barrierefreiheit ** User Generated Content ("Mitmach-Web") *** Ausmaß noch nicht spezifiziert ** Integration in Portale, Vernetzung 2007-2009 Pilotprojekt „Digitale Inventarisierung“ in der neu gegründeten Stiftung Historische Museen Hamburg – am Beispiel des Helms-Museums Michael Merkel, Helms-Museum, Hamburg Stiftung Historische Museen Hamburg * Erarbeitung von Standards ** Basisdatenfeldkatalog ** Vokabulare / Thesauri *** Objektbezeichnungen *** Material *** Technik *** Sachgruppe ** Objektfotografie zu Dokumentationszwecken ** Urheber- und Bildrechte ** Bewertungsrichtlinien * DenkmalGIS: Ortsakten, Fotos und Grabungsdokumentationen der Hamburger Denkmalpflege * Ergebnisse ** gemeinsame Systematik ** Erfassung von ca 210000 Obj. ** Bereitstellung der Metadaten für digiCULT „Wenn die Scherben online gehen…" Erfassen im Verbund der Stiftung Historische Museen Hamburg Kathrin Mertens, Helms – Museum heute: DokBase.gd * Basis: Schnellerfassung ** Access, selbsterstellte Datenbank ** Abschrift der Fundzettel ** ca. 50000 Datensätze in 4 Monaten ** ohne kontrolliertes Vokabular oder Schreibanweisungen * Keine Insellösung: Round Table ** Archäologiethesaurus * Migration in DokBase.gd nach Überprüfung und Anpassung an Vokabulare bzw. Thesauri Kurzbericht von der Tagung „Öffentliche Archive – „geheime“ Informationen“ in Berlin am 10./11.September 2009 Paul Klimpel, Deutsche Kinemathek – Museum für Film und Fernsehen * Zugang zu Informationen ermöglichen ** Verbindung zu Personen (vertraulich, sensibel, intim): Bilder, Tagebücher, Geburtsdaten usw. ** rechtliches Spannungsverhältnis: allg. Persönlichkeitsrecht – Informations-, Meinungsfreiheit ** Filter-, Zugangsfunktion BAM * allg. Persönlichkeitsrecht ** nur wenige Einzelbestimmungen (Recht am eigenen Bild) ** durch Rechtsprechung abgeleitet aus den Grundrechten ** Abwägung ** Beispiele: Mephisto (Verbot des Verkaufs wg. Gründgens in BRD); Lutz Heilmann (Wikipedia) * Intimsphäre, Privatsphäre, Individualsphäre * Anforderungen zur Sperrung an Archive ** Gelassenheit (zunächst Sperrvermerk, dann abwarten) ** keine Schwärzungen, keine Vernichtung ** Sperrvermerk: was einmal im "Giftschrank" ist, kommt selten wieder raus * Digitalisierung ** rechtliche Grauzonen ** objektive Widersprüche: Verpflichtung der DNB zur Archivierung von Online-Inhalten vs. Prüfung auf Beeinträchtigung von Persönlichkeitsrechten ** persönl. Meinung: alles was einmal veröffentlicht war, soll auch weiterhin öffentlich zugänglich bleiben * 2 Symposien wurden bereits veröffentlicht, auch 3. wird veröffentlichthttp://kinematheksverbund.de/recht Bericht über die CIDOC-2009 Konferenz in Santiago de Chile, 26.-30. September 2009 Regine Stein, Bildarchiv FotoMarburg, Axel Ermert, Institut für Museumsforschung Webseitehttp://cidoc2009.cl * Workshops ** Transdisciplinary Workshop ** TTT Train the trainer *** Documentation Principles (SPECTRUM) *** Object ID *** Data harvesting CDWA Lite und museumdat *** CIDOC CRM * AAT ** Übersetzungsprojekte NL, ES (Chile), ZH (Taiwan), DE * Working Groups ** Transdisciplinary Approaches in Documentation ** Documentation Standards ** Archaeological Sites ** Information Centres ** Data harvesting and integration * Mailingliste "Friends of CIDOC" Zur Akzeptanz von Personal Digital Assistent (PDA) als Informationsmedium in Museen Iris Großmann, HTW Berlin Diplomarbeit Sonderausstellung "Fantasie und Handwerk" (2008) in Gemäldegalerie Berlin (SMB) * PDA als Kommentarmedium * Hauptwerk Libro dell'Arte * Inhalt auf PDA ** Tastatur ** Bedienungsanleitung ** Einführung zur Ausstellung ** Malerei als Handwerk ** Cennini und das Erbe der Kunst ** Copyright * Ergebnisse der Besucherbefragung ** 845 Befragungen, 115 Benutzer des PDA ** Computer 83,2% Internet 82,5% … PDA 9,2% ** Stammpublikum in der GG, neue Medien werden genutzt, Werbung durch Stammpublikum ** 80% empfinden PDA als Verbesserung, 92,2% würden PDA noch einmal benutzen ** Alter der PDA-Nutzer: 33,9% 60-69, 1,7% bis 19; 20-29: 10,4% ** nur wenige PDA-Nutzer, zu wenig Werbung, Sprachprobleme, nicht von Gruppen genutzt Museo & Web – ein CMS für Museen: Anwendungsbeispiel Benjamin Scherkus, HTW Berlin vorgestellt MAI-Tagung 2009-10-14 Basis: Prinzipien der MINERVA-Gruppe dt. Version Ende 2009 * Beispiel Naturkundemuseum Potsdam * Usability und Gestaltungsrichtlinien, Nutzerverhalten im WWW * redaktionelle Richtlinien für Texte * Inhaltliche Struktur ** flache Hierarchie *** 5x5 Maxime ** persistente Navigation ** 3+1 Navigationsbereiche * Layout ** unterstützt inhaltliche Struktur ** 4 Farben – 2 Funktionen ** optische Trennung von Navigation und Inhalt ** Übersichtlichkeit / Benutzerfreundlichkeit * Header, Navigation, Content, Footer * Beispiele ** Museo Mario Praz ** Museo H.C. Andersen ** Pinacoteca Nazionale di Cagliari ** Museo Sassari Arte * Kontakt B. Scherkusbenjamin_scherkus@web.de „Das EU-Forschungsprojekt KEEP: Emulation als Bewahrungsstrategie“ Andreas Lange, Computerspielemuseum, Berlin Keeping Emulation Environments Portable Computerspiele Museumhttp://www.computerspielemuseum.de Timelinehttp://timeline.computerspielemuseum.de * alt.games.video.classic: 7.12.1992, Greg Alt, Discussion of "Classic" videogames before mid-80's * Mobygames.comhttp://www.mobygames.com/home * polyplay DDR * Emulator: M.A.M.E ** Open source, freeware, kolloborativ ** ca. seit 1997 (Zusammenhang mit Internet) ** Nachteile *** Entwicklung nicht systematisch *** auch Emulatoren sind Software, die bewahrt werden muß * Ziel: Entwicklung einer Virtual Machine als Universal Emulator Interface STATT neue Emulatoren für zukünftige Betriebssysteme Webseitehttp://www.keep-project.eu Fragen Zusammenhang mit Internet Archive? Antrag Library of Congress zu Ausnahmeregelung für Digital Millenium Copyright Act; wichtige Initiative des Internet Archive museumsrelevante Standards: neue Entwicklungen Axel Ermert; Institut für Museumsforschung * Terminologie, Thesaurus ** ISO 25964 (z.Zt. ISO/DIS 25964-1) *** erfaßt auch Wortlisten, Vokabulare usw. ** IO 2788 (1986) ** ISO 5964 ** ISO 704 Terminology principles: 3. Ausgabe erscheint 2010 *** concepts (Begriffe) *** Definitionen *** Bezeichnungen (Termini, Zeichen, Namen, Symbole) *** entsprechend: DIN 2330 "Begriffe und Benennungen", an 5. Ausgabe wird gearbeitet Siehe auch * Berliner Herbsttreffen zur Museumsdokumentation * Weblinks * (Beiträge) * museumsdokumentation.de Einzelnachweise Category:Berliner Herbsttreffen zur Museumsdokumentation Category:2009 Category:Deutsch